Bowser
King Bowser Koopa is the original antagonist in Stupid Mario Brothers. He is a irratable, pyromanic Koopa. History Background Season One In Season 1 Bowser writes a letter to the Mario Bros saying he has once again captured Peach and has taken over the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser has also sent Wario to the Real World to bring the Mario Bros back to the Mushroom Kingdom in case they refused. Later in the season Bowser send Waluigi to help Wario since Wario hadn't captured the Mario Bros yet. Bowser continues to send letters to the Mario and Wario Bros through out the season. In Episode 13 Bowser hires Fedex to prevent UPS from delivering a package to the Mario Bros. Once Fedex fails Bowser says he will come after Fedex. Bowser tells the Wario Bros to defeat the Mario Bros and tells Fedex he will not kill him if he helps the Wario Bros. Season Two When Wario comes to Bowser's Hideout to seek forgiveness, Bowser yells at Wario and fires him, because he is tired of Wario failing to capture the Mario Bros. It is later revealed that Bowser has brought Nox Decious back to life and has teamed up with Ganondorf. Later Nox Decious reveals to Mario that Bowser works for him. The Movie King Koopa's Return Bowser sends a letter to the Mario Bros asking the Mario Bros to come back to the Mushroom Kingdom. After Mario Bros refuse Bowser says since they won't come to him, he will come to them. Later at his hide out Bowser tells Kamek to cast a spell on him that will make him look like a human. Kamek does and Bowser comes out of his hide out with a human appearance. Unfortunately Bowser can't speak English, but Kamek had bought him a DVD that will teach Bowser how to speak English in three weeks or less. So Bowser runs of with Kamek to learn how to speak English. After watching Hooked on Phonics and Sesame Street, Bowser becomes able to speak fluent English, and confronts Mario and Luigi shortly after they leave the printer shop. However, before they get a chance to fight, Ash mistakes him for a Pokémon and throws a Poké Ball at him, which distracts him long enough for Mario and Luigi to slip away unnoticed. Later, the Mario Bros. and Bowser meet up again for an apparently scheduled fight, but are stopped from doing so when an evil sentient lawn mower attacks the Bros. and chases them off. In a rage, Bowser suddenly becomes unable to speak English. The Retreat In the beginning of Act II Part 1 Bowser is seen fighting against Mario. During the battle Mario launches a fireball at him which causes Bowser to surrender. Bowser calls Kamek who was fighting Luigi and they retreat so they can prepare for the next battle. On the way to his hideout Kamek eats some prunes which causes him to have diarrhea. As Bowser waits for Kamek, Shadow Mario appears. Shadow Mario questions why Bowser helped Nox Decious to destroy the real world. Bowser reveals that if the real world was destroyed the Mario brothers would have to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Shadow Mario then gives Bowser to options: Bowser can join him to create an evil world or go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser says Shadow Mario's plan is beyond evil and leaves telling Kamek to meet him at the portal when he is done. Closure Bowser and Kamek eventually meet at his hideout. He tells Kamek how happy he is to leave the real world and return to his minions. Before they leave Bowser notices Teddy is missing. Kamek reveals he accidently incinerated Teddy, because Teddy happened to be in the building Bowser told him to incinerate. Bowser tells Kamek that he will be punished and his punishment won't stop until he buys him a new bear. Then he and Kamek use Bowser's portal and leave The Real World. Personality Bowser has a bit of a childish personality, kidnapping Princess Peach like it is a game, and then getting angry when Mario and Luigi do not save her, and instead go on vacation, without them his personality turns to a desperate side, showing that he needs Mario and Luigi to keep him from being bored to death. He can get angry easily and does not like it when his minions or employees fail him. Abilities *He can breath fire. Trivia Ash mistakes Bowser for a Pokemon in Act 1 part 2, although Bowser looked like a human. This may be because of Bowser's look as a human.